Leaving
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Even if everything doesn't work out as you plan, you might still have everything you could wish for. Shounen ai TezuOishi, 5trueloves entry.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Written for my Oishi **5trueloves** claim, the theme being _Autumn Leaves_.

* * *

Leaving

"Time sure has flown, hasn't it? Just a while ago, it was summer." Oishi smiled as he looked at the colourful leaves filling the ground all around them, trying to avoid stepping on the brightest one.

"And now it's autumn." Tezuka nodded solemnly. "It seems the days pass just in the blink of an eye…"

"I remember when we were on our first year." Oishi chuckled at the memories. "We were so determined… but we did keep our promise, didn't we? We made it to the Nationals, and more."

"…Indeed." Oishi spied something that almost resembled a smile on Tezuka's face, before it quickly disappeared again. "And now we're approaching the end of middle school."

"There's always high school, though! You do plan on continuing to Seishun High, too, don't you?" Oishi frowned as Tezuka suddenly stopped, casting his eyes down. "…Tezuka?"

There was a pause before Tezuka responded. "…Yes." His voice was slow, and a bit… wistful? "Yes, I am continuing in Seigaku."

Oishi frowned again before it hit him. "Oh! I'm sorry, Tezuka." His eyes flew wide, horrified as he was at his own mistake. "I – I didn't mean…"

"It's all right, Oishi." Tezuka sighed, his right hand briefly hovering over his other arm. "It's hardly your fault – yours least of all. You told me to stop, didn't you?"

"All the more of a reason I should have remembered." Oishi quietly stepped closer, setting a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "…I'm so sorry."

"It was my own decision," Tezuka said firmly. "There's no reason for you to apologize."

"While your injury was perhaps not my fault," Oishi said softly, "that doesn't excuse my bringing it up." He, too, looked down. "…You should have listened to me…"

"I know I should have." Tezuka briefly brushed his hand over the one Oishi had settled on his shoulder. "You always were the wise one. Overly worried, sometimes, but wise." He shook his head. "However, there was no way I could have given up."

"I know that." Oishi chuckled sadly. "That's why you are our captain, after all."

"I can't say I'm the only one." Tezuka's lips twitched slightly. "I seem to recall someone who most likely would have sacrificed his wrist if not for his doubles partner's interference."

"So we're a pair of idiots." Oishi managed a smile, again. "…But I wasn't the one planning a professional career."

"It's not like I'll never play tennis again," Tezuka pointed out. "Just… perhaps not professionally." His tone was now definitely wistful, his eyes locked somewhere far away instead of the ground. "But… at least I'll be here to go on to high school with you, right?"

"Right." Oishi slipped his hand from Tezuka's shoulder, slowly sliding it along the captain's arm on the way down. "I… this is incredibly selfish of me, but… I'm kind of glad you aren't leaving…"

"I'm not blaming you." Tezuka glanced sideways at him. "In a way… I'm not entirely disappointed, either."

"You should be, though." Oishi's hand got down to Tezuka's, their fingers entangling themselves for a second or two before Oishi let go, stepping away. "Tezuka… It's a bit early, but… let's make a promise, okay?"

"Hm?" Tezuka raised his eyebrows minutely. "What do you mean?"

"In our time…" Oishi forced himself to smile, "In our time, let's lead Seishun High to Nationals, okay?"

Tezuka looked at him for a moment before chuckling, actually chuckling, and Oishi froze at that sound. "…Agreed."

A light breeze blew past them, making some leaves fly through the air. Tezuka reached out a hand, idly catching one.

"Eiji told me once," Oishi said, a bit thoughtful, "that if you catch a leaf in the air, you get a wish."

"Really, now?" Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "First time I hear that." Then, without any further comments, he dropped the leaf.

"You aren't going to wish for anything?" Oishi gave Tezuka a questioning look.

"What would I wish for?" asked Tezuka. "No wish will heal my arm. Our first promise was kept by hard work, too, not some childish superstitions." Then, with a glance at Oishi, he added, "Anything else… I already have all that I could want, don't I?"

"…I guess." Oishi smiled slightly as they started walking again, side by side, not talking, just… being there.

For a second, it was Tezuka's hand that reached for his.


End file.
